Structure from motion technique which deals with object motion analysis is frequently used in acquiring depth information. The aforementioned technique is based on performing depth analysis by associating images taken from different angles. However, point association is a cumbersome task in textureless regions and is a time consuming task.
State of art reconstruction techniques such as structured lightening, stereo vision and laser scanning involve several parts or moving gimbals which complicate the deployment of the system they are used. Demand for time of flight (ToF) camera systems which are compact than aforementioned systems is gradually increasing. Although there has been progress in depth imaging and reconstruction techniques, existing systems can only acquire limited part of the depth within the working volume with limited resolution. However the systems to be used are expected to perform depth descriptions independent from the lighting conditions and camera parameters and produce high resolution output.
United States patent document no U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,566, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a method and apparatus for processing signal for the laser radar receivers. The said apparatus comprises comparators which compares the output of the photo-detector with an adjustable threshold level.
United States patent document no U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,801, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a system or method for automatic gain control of sensors in time-of-flight systems. In the said method, the overexposed and underexposed pixels are compared, and accordingly the light reaching the pixels is adjusted by changing at least one parameter.
United States patent document no US2009073419, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a dual resolution, dual range sensor system and a method. It is disclosed in the said document that in an operation mode of the system, a low resolution profile of the region wanted to be scanned is developed and high resolution scanning is performed using this profile.